This application requests renewal of the NIGMS/MIT Biotechnology Training Program [BTP], seeking an additional 4 predoctoral trainee slots, bringing the total to 24. This increase is justified by the depth and quality of the nominee pool, and the successful 15-year track record of the BTP. 22 Training Faculty participate from Biological Engineering, Chemistry, Chemical Engineering, Biology, and Mechanical Engineering. The BTP provides cross-disciplinary graduate education in biotechnology, extending into new directions related to innovative therapeutics, such as nucleic acids (e.g., vaccines, anti-sense therapies, gene therapies), engineered proteins, cell and tissue implants, and new biomaterials for stimulating wound healing and tissue regeneration. BTP has been reconfigured to position itself to provide the most effective possible training for these expanding opportunities. The BTP experience consists of: (1) absolute requirement for an industrial internship; (2) formalized Responsible Conduct of Research training; (3) a dedicated annual retreat w/keynote Biotechnology CEO speakers; (4) four Meet-the-Lab seminars per year and beginning-of-semester pizza luncheons; (5) three interdisciplinary biotechnology courses chosen from a broad menu. We are continuing our policy that BTP nominees must first have satisfied first-year requirements within a departmental graduate program, so as not to interfere with the integrity of the disciplinary training. We have instituted minority recruitment outreach efforts during faculty seminar visits to other institutions.